Egberomeo and Striliet
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: Instead of Romeo and Juliet? Dave doesn't talk much at all. In fact, he's just about mute. There's just something about this John boy, though, that makes it hard for Dave to keep his mouth shut. And what do Jake and Dirk have to do with the story? (DaveJohn) (DirkJake) (GamKat?) (Possibly some EriSol later on)
1. Chapter 1

You walk along a dusty path, unsure of how you got there. Or why it is you are walking. You know your name is Dirk Strider, but you don't remember anything other then that.

You look down at your old sneakers and frown at the dirt collecting on them. You will have to wash them later, you suppose.

When you glance around you, the trees seem to reach out and pitifully moan to you. In sadness or desperation, you are unsure. The fact remains it creeps you the fuck out.

So you keep walking down the dusty path until you come across a tower.

The stone is mossy and cracked, but you think maybe it might still be somewhat stable. You scan the length of the tower to find any ways to get in, but find only the one window at the very top.

You are reminded of an old story tale from when you were very young, but you remember nothing from the story other then the tower.

There is a sign, beaten from weather and age, but still readable next to the crooked tower.

It reads: 'CALL TO HIM AND HE SHALL COME FORTH WITH A STORY'.

You figure, what the hell, you are already here so why the fuck not.

"Aye yo. The sign told me to call, so holla back brah!" You cup your hands around your mouth in an attempt to make the sound travel further.

Nothing happens.

Big surprise there.

You start to turn to walk away and find something else to do (perhaps try to remember things) when someone calls back.

"Wait! Don't you want to hear the story first?"

You look back to the window, shocked, and notice a figure standing there. You can't make out any noticeable features from this distance.

And wow, is that an accent you hear? You don't know for where, but you feel like you might have heard it somewhere before.

Which totally isn't creepy at all. None of this is, actually.

"I'll be honest, I didn't actually think anything would happen." you tell the figure with a shrug. He seems to shrug back, and you stare up at him for a few moments. "So...you gonna tell the story or what?" you ask finally.

He shakes with silent laughter and you smile at that.

"Yeah, uh...the story. Right." he starts awkwardly, but you take a seat anyways, figuring you might as well."Well...I mean, I guess I should start with the story of how my father met his soul mate..."

* * *

Things were pretty chill back then...you know, for a shitty kingdom plagued with robbers and starvation.

...

You stand in the corner of your room, waiting for something. You aren't really sure what it is you are waiting for, but Rose said it would be fanfuckingtastic, and she's pretty great herself, so you think you will wait just a little bit longer.

Of course, on the other hand though, leaving would be rather ironic you think.

Just as you are about to sneak out the window and make a great strider-tastic escape and run for the rolling hills to the north of your castle, Rose walks in the door.

You pose right on the spot, one leg hanging out the window and your ass stuck halfway out in the air.

"Dave, what are you doing?" she giggles. You shrug nonchalantly and pull your body back inside. You will probably have to deal with some blackmail, but you figure you will just deal with that when it comes.

"You should come to the party tonight." she says. You frown and realize you completely forgot she was sneaking out to go to a party in some far away city or something. Your sister likes doing these things for some reason.

You shake your head and flop down on one of the many squishy chairs in your sisters large room. You would rather clean out the stables then go to a party with her. She's such a lightweight, you swear. Just one drink and she's gone.

"Oh come on Dave, you should goooooo." she drawls out the word 'go', and you're sure it's just to annoy you. Whatever the case may be, you are not going.

...

"Just, mingle or something, kay?" Rose says as she pats your cheek and rushes into the crowd. How did she even talk you into going with her? You said you weren't going to the party with her. But, Rose has her ways.

Sometimes you think your sister is evil, but you know she isn't. At least, you hope not.

You decide maybe you should get a drink or something, but you have no idea where anything is. You have never been here before, seeing as this is outside the castle walls and you aren't allowed to leave. Then again, that rule has never stopped you before.

"Hi there!" a voice shouts next to you, but you keep moving. You don't like people, at all. You are not a people person, it is not you.

Pushing past the bodies on the dancefloor, you attempt to locate your sister, but you can't find her anywhere.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING ASSHAT!" someone yells. You ignore them and keep moving again. She has to be somewhere in this mass of sweat and limbs.

"Dave? What are you doing? I told you to mingle!" Rose calls as she shoves past people to get to you. Shaking your head, you decide that maybe you should go home.

That is, until your eyes land on the most gorgeous person you have ever seen in your entire life.

"Dave? This is my friend John. He wanted to met you!" Rose explains as she shoves the poor boy forward. He stumbles slightly and you give a small wave.

"HI, uh..Dave!" his smile makes your insides melt, his overbite has to be the cutest fucking thing you have ever seen. His front teeth kinda just jut out and rest lightly on his bottom lip. God, what it would be like to just run your tongue along that...

"Daaaavvee?" Rose drawls. You glance over at her and realize she is probably drunk. Shit-faced, to be exact. That is to be expected, you suppose. "Daaavee. You 'n John shuold make out!"

John, flushes a beautiful shade of your favorite color, but you remain cool. Or, on the outside you do.

"I don't think..." the gorgeous creature starts, only to be interrupted by your idiot of a sister.

"Shhh shh shhh" Rose slings an arm around John and shh's him from talking anymore. "I'mma go get another dink. You two stay her and...do someting, kay?" she kisses his cheek as she leaves and he wipes his face.

"So...Rose tells me she's your sister?" he asks after a long moment of awkward silence. Well, its not really silent, the music is rather loud you think.

You nod to Johns question and start to walk away when he takes a hold of your shirt and tugs lightly.

"Didn't she just say to stay here?"

Since you never really listen to your sister anyways, you just shrug and continue on. You half hope he will follow you, and when he does you mentally celebrate just a bit.

You don't know why, but you kind of really like this kid. This weird and slightly annoying (read: ridiculously adorable) kid with overly-large buck teeth and gorgeous blue eyes.

...

The mass of bodies seems to be calling to you, so you take a hold of John and tug him towards the group. He giggles uncontrollably and follows you.

Taking his hand in yours, you lead him in the dance and secretly thank bro for teaching you how to dance like a true man. Waltz.

"Woah, Rose didn't tell me you could waltz!" John screeches over the music. You just shrug back at him with a smile. He's giggling again, and dude, you think you could seriously get used to that sound.

It's heavenly.

Alright, so waltzing to this music isn't the best idea. You are trying really hard to keep up with the beat, but its getting slightly difficult. A Strider never quits though, so you continue on!

That is, until John catches sight of a clock and lets out a 'very manly' squeak.

"Oh my god! Dave! I have to go! Oh dude, meet me at the river in Pikes Grove tomorrow night at midnight, alright? Bye Dave!" and in a blur of blue, the gorgeous derp is gone.

"Uh...bye..."

* * *

"Woah woah woah woah woah, wait. " you stop the story teller there, confused. "So this Dave dude, doesn't talk. But he just mumbled a goodbye to the John person?"

The story teller laughs quietly and shrugs.

"I never said he doesn't talk."

You nod thoughtfully and wave at the story teller to continue, but they shake their head. You blink a few times in confusion.

"I think we should stop there for tonight, it's getting late." the story teller says, pointing to the sky.

You look up and frown. It is getting dark fast you suppose, but you have no idea where to go from here.

"You coming up, or what?" he shouts down at you, and for the first time, you think you might actually recognize a faint British accent in his voice.

"How do you suppose I do that?" you ask sarcastically. Then you realize he's no longer at the window. You let out a sigh and begin to walk away when you hear him call out to you again.

"Oi! I asked if you were coming up?"

You turn back and notice him standing in a doorway you didn't see before. You shake your head slightly and jog up to the door.

You can't help the gasp that leaves your throat when you finally get to see what he looks like.

He has unruly dark brown hair that sticks up every which way, and dear lord it looks so flipping soft you just wanna run your hands through it in the most unironic way possible. His eyes, though! They are the most alluring emerald green eyes you have ever seen. You happen to find that stupid little overbite the cutest thing ever and- oh my god, are those freckles on his face?! Man, are you a sucker for freckles.

"Uh, hi. My name's Jake!" He greets finally, forcing your thoughts to his mouth. Oh no, his lips just look so kissable! And goddamn is does he smell good. "So, what's your name?"

Without looking away from those godforsaken lips, you mumble out,

"Dirk..."

**...**

**Haha, okay so...yep theres chapter one...of a thing...that I'm doing...**

**Eh, just tell me if it sucks or not? **


	2. Chapter 2

You follow Jake into the tower and almost trip up the stairs. More then once.

It gets to the point were Jake is holding onto you so that you don't trip again.

It's embarrassing, really.

"So..." you start to ask him to continue the story, when you finally reach the top.

Man, this guy lives in a pig sty.

Not that you even know what a pig sty is, much less what one looks like.

"Sorry it's such a mess, I wasn't really expecting any guests." he mumbles the apology and you laugh a bit.

He's adorable.

You think the stairs are not the only think that are making you fall.

You think you are falling for Jake.

Maybe?

"Jake, the story?" you try to convey that he should continue it, and he seems to understand.

"Sure sure, take a seat." he motions to a big puffy and old looking chair next to a couch.

Being the immature little fuck you are, you flop down on the couch.

You hear him giggle, and you think you really are falling for this dorky asshole.

"So...the story. Where was I?" he asks. Just as you are about to tell him, though, he seems to remember his place. "Right, right. When Dave said goodbye."

* * *

The whole kingdom is in a tisy over the fact that you met someone at the party.

You aren't very sure how anyone found out, but you have a sneaking feeling that it might have something to do with your sister and that blackmail you were sure you were going to have to deal with.

This, happens to be ten times worse then blackmail, however.

Rose is hungover from the party last night, and you are really tired from having to carry her all the way back.

Which is ridiculous, because you shouldn't have to carry your stupid older sister just because she's drunk and can't walk by herself. It's her own fault she was drunk to begin with.

"So, Prince David, I heard that you met someone. Who's the lucky lady?" your eldest sister, Queen Roxy, smiles slyly down at you.

You hate her sometimes. Almost as much as you hate Rose.

You just wave her off and start walking towards your room.

The only place in the castle where you find solitude.

You walk into the room, breathing in the scent of your Fortress of Dave.

Something's off.

Something has been moved.

Where the fuck are your swords.

SHIT CAL WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM.

Your older bro's favorite puppet sits atop your headboard, staring at you.

You walk over and give Cal a fist bump for being so chill and then realize something.

If Cal's here...

"BRO!"

You look around the room for your older brother, and you can't find him anywhere.

You decide to search around the castle for him.

Flash-stepping from room to room, you look everywhere for him, and still can't find him anywhere.

You learned how to flash-step from Bro, and you think he even taught Roxy how to do it, but you think she probably forgot.

Speaking of Roxy.

"David!" she shouts your name from across the hall, and you almost flash-step away when you see her crying.

"Where's bro? I saw he was back."

* * *

You are starting to get a headache. A really fucking bad headache.

"You alright, Strider?" Jake stops mid-sentence and look at you worriedly.

You don't remember telling him your last name was Strider.

"How do you know that's my name?" you ask him, holding your pounding head in your hands. He looks at you confused and that makes your head hurt more.

"You look an awful like one Dave Strider I know." he explains, holding out an ice pack. You take it from him greatfully and hold it to your head.

It hurts to think, but you are really fucking confused right now.

"Wait, the same Dave from the story?"

"The one and only."

"I thought this story was supposed to be about how your dad met his soul mate?"

"The story is, silly. Did you think Dave was my dad?" he says it like the idea it'self is ridiculous and you know that Dave couldn't be his father.

You shrug, not really sure at all and he smiles at you.

"Then how was I made?"

"Wait, so then how...?" you gesture around him vaguely and hopes he get it without you having to explain it.

"Golly, I know the two guys fell in love but, that doesn't mean that's who John ended up with."

Now you are even more confused, and your head is still pounding.

"Just, let me continue." he puts a hand on your shoulder and your headache is almost forgotten.

* * *

"Not important, Dave. Your sister's getting married!" Roxy shouts to you, like it's some big fucking deal.

"Wait, you?"

"No stupid. Rose!" her smile is off, just a little bit, and she's stumbling. It takes you a moment to realize that she's drunk again.

"It's true, Dave. I have been spoken for. Turns out, Bro had everything planned out for us. He's even got someone for Roxy and you. Mine was just closer." Rose explains, shrugging her shoulders, as if it's not some big fucking deal.

So that's what your oldest sibling has been doing all this time.

Going off and finding you all spouses?

That's a little bit harsh, you think.

"Where's bro?" you ask again, this time the question being directed at Rose. She shrugs again and walks away.

You hate your family.

...

You spend most of the day in your chambers, pacing back and forth. You wonder why Bro never told you, and why Rose is getting married before Roxy.

Little Cal is gone by the time you get back, and you have no reason to believe that it wasn't Bro that came and got him.

He does weird shit like that to you all the time.

You watch the sun go down and suddenly realize there was somewhere you were supposed to be around midnight.

John wanted you to go meet him in Pikes Grove.

You can feel your heart flutter at just the mere thoug-

NO! Stop doing this to yourself!

You knew a long time ago that you weren't like everyone else. You knew the first time you went to a ball and all you could think about was how stupid all those girls looked in dresses, and how the suits the men wore only accented the curves of their bodies.

You also learned long ago that most guys don't notice things like that.

Ever since, you've stopped looking for a partner, knowing it's not worth the effort if no one you choose will love you back.

* * *

"Oh dear, Strider, are you quite alright?" Jake stands over you, looking down worriedly. You don't know what's happening, but you are very light-headed and your headache is getting worse.

"You have really pretty eyes." you mumble, not even aware the words slip out before you can stop them.

"When is the last time you ate?" he asks, and as soon as the words finally register, your eyes snap open and you stare at him.

"I don't remember."

"Well! That settles it! We take a break for dinner, and off to sleep!" he lifts you up by hooking his arms under yours and you silently wonder how heavy you must be and how strong _he_ must be in order to be able to lift you like that.

He walks off into a different room, that you didn't notice before, and clattering can be heard.

He reappears with a tray full of food and you hear your stomach growl in anticipation.

Huh, so that's what that feeling is.

**...**

**Okay, so this is chapter two! **

**Sorry it took so long, I had a couple requests I needed to get written and I'm working on another one. **

**Ticci Tabbi keeps asking for shit. **

**Eh, not that I mind. **

**NO ONE ELSE EVER ASKS!**

**THE ONLY ONES THAT EVER REQUEST SOMETHING ARE EITHER MY MOIRAIL OR MY MATESPRIT!**

**I'm not mad or anything.**

**Kinda miffed, but not mad. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, before the chapter begins, I just wanna thank all the people that reviewed!**

**Including guest Anon who said this was pure gold.**

**And that other one from someone not so important who said something about pushing people off cliffs? Don't know what that's all about but okay! ;P**

**Thanks so much for all your support guys! It's what motivates me to write more! **

**Enough talking, let's just...**

**yeah this is a stupid chapter.**

**...**

The food Jake brings back isn't the worse you've ever had, not that you remember eating before, but the thought is still there.

It isn't that bad, really, just kinda bland.

"Sorry, Mum is much better at cooking then I am." he tells you through a mouthful of bread. He seems to remember something and he swallows his food down quickly. "That's right! I still haven't told you how my dad met her!"

You sigh and set your plate aside. You were pretty much done eating anyways.

"Anyways, what part was I at?" he asks, folding his hands and resting his chin in them. You shrug.

"I don't remember." no sooner are the words out, he apparently remembers.

"Right!"

* * *

You make your way past the walls of the castle and set course for Pikes Grove.

You used to go there a lot as a kid, but you stopped going for some reason.

You don't remember why though.

The path to the river has been overgrown with plants and wildlife. You don't have the heart to go trampling through it all carelessly.

You take care not to step on anything too fragile, and make your way deeper into the forest.

The moment you get to the river, you see John.

And your heart does another flutter.

You are starting to think you may need to rip the organ out.

"Dave!" he waves you over to where he is and you roll your eyes.

He's stupid.

You wave to him slightly and he just smiles.

"So...I just wanted to ask you a question..." he starts, and you notice how flushed his face is.

How cute.

"I'm terrified of your brother, but he told me I needed to ask you first..." he messes with the strings on his shirt and you roll your eyes again.

Your brother scares a lot of people.

"I needed to ask for your sister's hand in marriage." he mumbles the words so quickly you almost (almost) don't hear them.

But you do, and your world shatters.

He looks up at you and his face flushes again.

"I mean, we're already supposed to get married anyways. Your brother just thoug-"

"No." you interrupt him, turning and starting away.

"Dave!" he rushes forward and tugs on the sleeve of your shirt.

"No." you repeat, growling out the syllables. He stares back at you with wide eyes and his face flushes further.

"No matter what, we're doing this. He just wanted me to ask." he whispers, almost sadly.

You sigh and pull your arm away from his grip.

You don't remember why you stopped going to Pike's Grove, but you now have a reason to never go back.

* * *

"Jake?" an unknown voice calls from somewhere in the tower.

Jake freezes suddenly and stares wide-eyed at you.

"Yes?" he calls back, putting a finger to your lips to silence you from talking.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh uh..."

"Jake." the voice calls in a warning tone. It almost sounds...motherly.

And then you realize the voice is getting closer.

Jake seems to be in panic mode at the moment, and you are just about to do the same when someone appears out of the kitchen area.

"Jake, who is this?" the woman asks, gesturing to you.

As you stare at her, you realize she's probably his mother, because of how similar they look. Same round green eyes, same dark brown hair.

She has a beauty that shines through even in her old age.

"This is...Dirk Strider..." Jake mumbles, looking everywhere but you or his mother.

She walks over to Jake and slaps him lightly upside the head.

"Silly, how many times do I have to tell you! You need to let me know when you have friends over! Especially a Strider!" she smiles down at him lovingly before turning to you.

You smile up at her, unsure what to do when she stops. She leans down so that she's eye level with you and you see something snap in her eyes.

"Orange." she whispers.

And you remember.

* * *

_"Bro, what are you doing?" your little brother comes up and tugs at your pant leg. You smile down at him and bend down to pick him up. Setting him in your lap, you show him what you're working on. _

_"It's something for Jake." you tell him, your voice almost cracking with emotion. _

_"Jake? But I thought you said Jake left." he looks up at you confused and you almost lose it. _

_"Yeah I know. I just wanted to make him something." you start to cry as you say that, because you miss him, really you do. _

_"Bro? You're crying." his little hands wrap around your glasses and take them off. You are too sad to even care. _

_You blink back tears and stare down at your brother as he stares up at you. _

_"Woah cool! Your eyes are orange!" he exclaims, his smile wide and gleeful. _

_How can you be so sad when your brother is always so happy?_

* * *

"I was just telling Strider here the story of how you met Dad!" Jake exclaims from beside you.

You hadn't notice until now, but you are still crying.

As you turn to Jake, you notice that Jade is also crying.

Then you realize you somehow knew her name.

You open your mouth to ask her if it really is her name, but she shakes her head and you just turn back to Jake.

"Dear golly! What's got you all emotional?" Jake nearly shouts when he sees the tears slipping down your face.

You don't answer him, and instead choose to wrap your arms around his neck and pull him into a tight hug.

**...**

**I was planning on this being longer then the last one, but eh.**

**Sorry it's so confusing right now. **

**It's not going to get better. **

**Well it will, but not for a couple more chapters. **

**And those chapters will get longer, I promise. **


	4. Chapter 4

You don't know how you know this is your Jake, but you do. You know why you feel so happy around him now, because you've missed him for so long. You don't know how you knew him from before, or if he even knew you, but you are just glad to have him now.

"Uh, Dirk?" he's confused, and you don't care.

You just want to hold him for right now.

Hold him and forget about everything else in the world except for him.

"Dirk, I really think I should be getting on with the story now."

"Go ahead."

* * *

Things are getting hella more complicated right now.

You don't even know why you ever thought that John would be someone you could be with.

What a stupid stupid thought that would be.

And geez, how dumb even are you.

You make you way back to the castle, not even bothering to take care when rushing out of the forest.

Rose is waiting for you when you get back.

"Dave." she smiles at you apologetically and wraps her arms around you.

And you just lose it.

No words even have to be spoken, because you know that she knows what happened.

You are hurting, just because some guy you met (and fell in love with?) is getting married to your sister.

And you stILL CAN'T FIND BRO.

You pull away from her finally and make your way to your room. You know she won't follow, she knows not to.

She knows you just want to be alone right now.

Everything is kinda messed up. Extremely messed up right now.

**}skip forward a couple months{**

Everything is falling into place.

The wedding is a couple weeks from now, and you couldn't be more excited.

Well, you could.

In fact, you aren't excited for this wedding at all.

Because in the few months that you have known John, you have only fallen more and more in love with him.

And it hurts.

So much.

Because he's getting married to your sister.

"Dave!" his voice echos a little bit in the empty hall, and you turn to see him running towards you. "I've got great news!" he smiles brightly, rushing forward and hugging you tight.

You wait.

Several seconds pass and you pull out of the hug to look at him.

"Oh! Right. Well, uh...as it turns out..." he pauses, fiddling with his hands and trying to find the right way to say words.

So you wait.

"Rose doesn't want to get married." he blurts out, his face flushed a bright red.

* * *

"Wait!" you stop Jake there, completely confused.

"What's the matter?" he asks surprised at your outburst.

"What, the fuck?!"

"Dirk." Jade warns, glaring at you slightly. You nod to her and continue on,

"None of this is making any sense." you explain, flopping back on the couch and leaning on Jake for support. He lays his head on your shoulder and sighs.

"Mom? Could you tell the rest? It's better when you tell it..." he smiles to her, and she smiles back.

"Of course dear." she says lovingly, before opening her mouth to continue the story.

* * *

"I mean, we still are, but she doesn't want to marry me." he explains, his face still bright red. "And...uh...I don't want to marry her, either." he says quietly.

You stop for a moment.

"Why?"

He looks up at you and smiles.

"I'm in love with someone else, but we still have to get married. She says she's in love with her knight! Isn't that the sweetest! The point is, we are still getting married, but we both agreed we could love whomever we wanted to." the redness in his face still hasn't gone down, and him being this close to you is making things hard to concentrate on.

"Knight?"

"Yeah! His name's Kanaya*! And he's a really sweet guy, really he is!" he shouts.

Several emotions are running through you right now, and you are starting to get a little light headed. You are pretty confused right now.

"So I just wanted to let you know...cause you know...you were never too happy about me marrying your sister. Now you don't have to worry so much!" he says, finally moving so his arms are no longer around you.

Everything spins.

"Who?" you ask, placing your hands on both of his shoulders to steady yourself. He seems to understand what you are trying to ask, even if you yourself don't.

"Who I'm in love with? Oh uh...yeah about that..." he mumbles, flushing again and taking your hands in his.

Your dizziness goes away the moment his fingers intertwine with yours.

"John." you don't know what you are trying to say, but you need to say it.

"So...Dave. The wedding is in a week, and it's...it's going to be hard for everyone, really it is. I really hope that you and Jade are happy together, since this wedding all of us are doing involves you two as well."

Right, you forgot about your bride-to-be. This whole double wedding thing is really screwing you over, though. Because things are really starting to get annoying.

You look up and notice that tears are starting to pool in John's eyes, and you panic.

"John?"

"She's beautiful. I wish you both happiness." he sobs lightly, almost about to turn away when you stop him.

"You know..." you start to tell him something. You aren't sure what. You started to say something a moment ago as well, but you still aren't sure what it is you want to say.

"You and Jade look just so in love, I'm jealous." he cries.

You realize what you want to say.

"Jade's in love with the cook." you blurt out, thinking over what you should say next. "I'm in love with..." and you run out of words. That's the limit.

You have never hated this spell as much as you do right now.

"Dave?" he stops crying, and he pulls you into his arms. "You used all your words up again, didn't you?"

You nod into his arms and almost start to cry.

You wanted to tell him you were in love with _him_.

The one time you actually had something important to say, and you can't. All because of some stupid fucking spell.

* * *

You remember something.

"Jade?" you look up at her, and she smiles. "You married Dave?"

"I did. But my lover is Tavros, he and I had Jake together."

"Yeah, but Dave comes around a lot! He loves seeing how his best friend is doing, plus, he has to keep up appearances, least the public get suspicious." Jake laughs, hugging his mom.

"Actually, Dave is supposed to come by sometime today." Jade says, hugging the boy back. "Him and Hal and coming over."

You freeze, thinking things over.

Because wait...why were you walking around the forest again?

"Oh my god, Hal." you stand suddenly, and start to make your way out the door when Jade stops you.

"He'll be here soon, Dirk. Don't worry."

You don't know how, but you know that the Hal they are talking about, is the same Hal that is your brother.

The one you were looking for in the forest.

And if Dave is with Hal, wouldn't that make him Bro?

But everything is just so confusing right now.

You are starting to get another headache.

"Let's just continue the story for right now...alright?" Jade says, settling you back down on the couch next to Jake.

* * *

"I told you not to do that." John reminds you softly, rubbing your back affectionitly.

You remember when you first told John about the curse:

_"How come you don't talk much?" John asked. _

_"I'm cursed." you mumbled, after a moment of debating whether or not you should even tell him. _

_"What?" _

_"Cursed." you repeat, careful with your words because you are already running out for today. "Ask Rose." you tell him, knowing you only have a few words left. _

_"Alright...I guess." _

He asked Rose, and she explained everything. All about the stupid wizard. And how much you hate that wizard. How 'Eridan the Great' had cast a spell that would 'teach you how to watch your mouth'. And how there was no way to break the spell.

He understood, and he was so awesome about it.

"We can talk about this in the morning, okay?" he whispers to you, still holding tight.

You only nod.

"See you then, Dave." he lets you go, and you almost pull him back into your arms, but you don't.

There's no point in doing so if you can't say anything to him.

...

**Fuck, I know I wanted it to be longer then this, but wow this sucks. **

**And it's so fucking confusing! I'm getting a little confused here! **

**Anyways, see if you can't figure things out for yourself. **

***I almost forgot! I made Kanaya a guy in this story for reasons you will find out later. **

**I'm thinking just a few more chapters, because things are being a lot more rushed then I wanted them to be. **

**Wow I suck at multichapter fics. **

**I should just stick to one-shots. **

**Thanks again to my favorite beta reader, cobcorn!**


End file.
